


Keep Moving

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Evolution of Negan [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Keep Moving

Mary couldn’t believe how chaotic the store had become. She had seen fights break out between two soccer moms over juice boxes of all things and two elderly men fighting over beer. She had been standing in the checkout line for close to an hour now, the point of sale machines kept going down which was making tempers flare even more. Once she was done here, she was going to stop by the garage, send all the guys home and fill as many gas cans that were at the shop.

She assumed that her men were okay, as none of them had texted, or called. Taking a deep breath, she thought back to how people seemed to get worked up over everything, and for once…she was with them. She’d dealt with snowstorms, traffic jams, taking Dean to the ER, and always remained cool and collected. This? Not so much.

“Can you _believe_ this?” Came a gravelly voice from behind her.

Mary looked back at the older man, “No, actually I can’t. It’s like the whole world went crazy.” She shivered in apprehension.

“Yes’m, I heard on my CB that some of the sick folk have been attacking people,” the old man shook his head.

“That’s terrible!” She sighed. “Well, I hope that things calm down soon and that you and your loved ones are safe.” Mary gave him a kind smile.

Finally able to get checked out, Mary exhaled deeply as she made it out to the parking lot. She got everything loaded into the backseat, jumping as someone ran by screaming that the end was near. She exchanged a laugh with the woman parked next to her, she got in her car and made it to the garage in no time. Once she sent everyone home, she started getting gas cans together. Bobby Singer, John’s office manager, and oldest friend, came out and started helping.

As they were loading the full cans up in the trunk, there was a screech of tires as a car came screaming through the intersection slamming into a parked car. Bobby and Mary jumped at the impact then they were startled again when a sheriff’s car pulled up, the deputies jumped out, yelling for people to stay back and to get back to their homes.

“This don’t look good at all,” Bobby said. “Mary, you head on home and I’ll bring the rest out to you. Will John and the boys be home tonight?”

“I-I don’t know. I haven’t heard from them all day,” she said nervously.

Bobby nodded, “They’re fine, I’ll stay with you until you hear from ‘em. Go on now, git home.”

“Thanks, Bobby.”

* * *

All three Winchester men kept trying to reach anyone they could think of, to no avail. Their frustrations were feeding into each other’s, anger growing. John was ready to throw his phone, Sam was worried about Mary, and Dean was worried about Jo. And everyone else that they cared about flashed through their minds. “Let’s head back, boys.” John sighed, running his hand over the scruff on his chin.

They made it back to the cabin in no time, thankful that they hadn’t come across any more zombies. Quickly they gathered their clothes, Sam took John’s bag and put it in the back of the truck while John turned the propane and water tanks off. Dean found a tarp that he laid in the back of the truck and with Sam’s help they loaded all three deer up. Each of them checked their ammo and had decided to keep the guns with them in the truck-just in case.

John was driving, Dean was in the passenger’s seat, and Sam was in the back of the cab. He held his gun across his lap, while Dean held his up against his shoulder.

The closer they got to home, the more nervous they became. “Stop at Jo’s.” He looked at John.

“What? _Why_? We gotta get home to your mom.” He asked, glancing at Dean for a moment. “Let’s get home, and you can go yourself. I ain’t leaving your mother alone longer than I have to.”

Dean looked like he was going to start an argument but he managed to keep his mouth shut. His knee was bouncing fast as he worried about Jo, he knew that her and her mom could take care of themselves but that didn’t mean shit if zombies were taking over. ‘Zombies,’ he thought. There was a word he never thought he would have to use, but that hunter that tried to attack them acted just like one of Romero’s undead bastards. Early Romero that is, not this new age zombie crap-whoever heard of running zombies, he shook his head.

John did a double take at his son. “What is your problem? You look like a strung out junkie.” He asked, motioning to Dean’s knee.

“Nothing.” He said quickly, his eyes watching every little movement.

* * *

Mary jumped up when she heard the truck pull in. “There’s my guys.” She sighed but looked confused when Dean bolted to the Impala, and not inside. Turning, she rushed into John’s arms as soon as he walked in. “Where’s Dean going?” 

Sam sighed. “Jo.” He told her. “Got all antsy when Dad wanted to come straight home, and not stop. I think he’s worried about her.”

“You think? He’s been in love with the girl for _how_ long?” Mary shook her head. “I hope her and Ellen are alright.”

Sam and John looked at Mary in surprise, “ _Love_?” Sam said shock filling his voice.

“Dean isn’t in love, sweetheart. Lust, maybe,” John chuckled.

Mary smacked him playfully on the arm, “Hush, yes he loves her, no doubt about it.”

“Mom, how do you know?”

“A mother knows,” she said softly.

“Bobby, you wanna help me and Sam get these deer to the garage. We need to get them skinned and cut. Mary, did you think to go to the store?”

“Yes, I stocked up on bottled water, canned goods, and camping food. Thought we could just wait this craziness out,” she replied.

John smiled at her. “That’s my girl.” Mary blushed and chuckled. “Go relax, sweetheart. We got this.”

Mary kissed his cheek. “I’m glad you’re home. I’d been worried.” She moved and kissed Sam’s, as well. “Both of you.”

* * *

Dean was trying to figure out the fastest way to get to the bar that Ellen ran, when he had to slam his brakes on to avoid the woman who just ran out of her house, her blouse soaked with blood. She slammed her bloody hands on the hood of the car, screaming for Dean to help her. He watched in horror as a little girl in a bloody pink robe came lurching out of the house towards the woman, blood staining her mouth, her eyes a milky white color.

His heart sped up, but he was frozen in terror. The woman screamed, causing Dean to snap out of it. He reversed and sped around them, swerving now and then to miss hitting anyone. The only thing that mattered right now…was Jo. He’d love her since the moment he’d seen her, and never even told her. She had no idea how much he needed her.

Dean grabbed his phone again, trying to call her. The phone rang and rang then went to a busy signal, Dean hit the steering wheel hard with his hand his anger and fear beginning to consume him. Just a few more blocks and he would be there.

Time seemed to be crawling, no matter how fast he went. As he neared her street, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Dean slammed on the breaks, his tires screeching as he came to a stop. Things seemed much worse on this side of town, people were yelling, fighting and it looked like they were beginning to loot some of the places.

He grabbed his rifle and ran for the bar. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust because it was much darker inside. Surprisingly the bar was empty, he took a few tentative steps inside. “Jo?” He called out softly. He heard someone moving in the kitchen, so as slowly as he could he moved in that direction.

At the bar he paused, he looked over the Walnut counter cautiously, he breathed a silent thanks that nothing was there. He made it to the swinging door, gave himself a pep talk and started to open the door. He froze as he saw dark red liquid smeared on the off white linoleum. It looked like something had been dragged into the room.

“Jo? Please, sweetheart, answer me!” Dean whispered. His steps became unsteady as he followed the blood trail, he kept hearing a tearing, ripping noise that was making his heart beat faster and faster. Suddenly his heart stopped as he saw someone’s feet sprawled on the floor down by the stove.

He whispered over and over to himself, ‘ _Please don’t let it be her._ ’ The tearing, squelching noise was getting louder, along with the blood that seemed to be roaring through his veins. He reached the end of the long metal work table and closed his eyes briefly.

Dean opened his eyes and looked towards the noise. He sobbed at the sight of Ellen on the floor, her eyes open and lifeless. He forced his eyes to the figure bent over Ellen, gasping at the sight of the long blonde hair he loved. Blood sprayed out over Ellen’s face as Dean realized what was happening.

With tears filling his eyes he cried out, “Jo!”

The awful noises stopped and time stood still as Jo sat upright, turned her head at the man’s painful cry and brought her milky white gaze to his.


End file.
